1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grass clipper and particularly a grass clipper adapted for trimming the grass around a sprinkler head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usual circular lawn watering sprinkler head projects slightly above ground level to provide a good water spray pattern, but not enough to interfere with passage of a lawn mower across the head. In time grass growing over the sprinkler head interferes with the water spray pattern. This grass is too low for the lawn mower to reach and is trimmed away in a tedious hand operation. To avoid this some gardeners surround the head with an unsightly annular plastic shield to discourage grass growth in the immediate area of the sprinkler head. Also, some sprinkler heads are of the "pop-up" type in which the spray element is raised by water pressure to project above the main body of the head. However, the operation of even this type of sprinkler is eventually adversely affected by grass intrusion.
Various specialized devices have been advanced for trimming grass that cannot be reached by the usual lawn mower. These include a lawn edger, which employs a whirling blade whose cutting plane can be adjusted between vertical and substantially horizontal, and also "fish-line" trimmers which whirl a flexible plastic line at high speed to trim grass located close to buildings and the like. However, these and other types of lawn trimmers are unable to quickly and efficiently reach the low lying grass which grows across and interferes with the operation of a sprinkler head.